deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomberman
Bomberman is the main protagonist of the same title video game series. He previously fought Dig Dug in the 11th episode of Death Battle, Bomberman VS Dig Dug. He later appeared in DBX in which he battled against Mega Man. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * ExplodingTNT VS Bomberman (Completed) * Bomberman vs Bomb Man (Abandoned) * Boomer vs Bomberman (Abandoned) * Bomberman vs. Demoman. (Completed) * Kirby vs Bomberman * Mario VS Bomberman (Completed) * Mega Man vs Bomberman * Megumin VS Bomberman (Abandoned) * Bomberman VS Napalm Man (Completed) * Bomberman Vs. Pac-Man * Rockoon vs Bomberman * Suika Ibuki vs Bomberman * Bomberman VS Earthworm Jim Battles Royale * Terrain Manipulator Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bean the Dynamite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * Pulseman * Rayman * Ristar * Wonder-Black Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Alien Robot Warrior *Generate Bombs *Defender of the Galaxy *Uses explosives to save helpless planets *Young & Naive Bombs *2-3 second detonation *Cannot be defused *Upgradeable *Can be kicked or thrown *Can be powered up by being held Power-Ups *Accelerator *Armor *Explosion Expander *Bombkick *Power Glove *Super Bomb Rooeys *Easily Tamed *Super Speed *High Jumps *Can step over bombs *Sometimes called 'Looeys' or 'Louies' Death Battle Info (Fanon) ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND HERE PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Alias: White Bomber, Shiro Bom *Age: 10 years old *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Species: Robot (Debut), Bombermen *Affiliation: Jetters *Mascot of the now defunct Hudson Soft (now owned by Konami) Physicality *Strength **Able to lift and throw bombs several times his size with little issue **Can casually lift and throw members of his species **Threw a bomb hundreds of feet through the air **Effortlessly held and chucked a bomb that's approximately the size of a volcano *Durability **In The Second Attack and Hero, could survive his own explosions ***Instantly dying from them is mostly game mechanics **Got blasted out of a space station, and entered atmospheric re-entry, and was perfectly fine ***As evidenced by this, Bomberman doesn't need air to survive in space **Was frozen solid for an undisclosed amount of time, and was fine **Survived a planetary explosion without a scratch **Flew out of a black hole as if it were nothing **Can seemingly run freely without being affected by the pull of a black hole **Can take attacks from The Angel of Light and Shadow **Can survive being inflated and popped *Speed **Outruns explosions on a daily basis **Outran a giant boulder **Can outrun his own man-made black holes **Could outrun actual black holes made by Regulus **Has reactions fast enough to fly through space, at speeds capable of escaping black holes **Avoided lasers from The Angel of Light and Shadow Bombs *Bomberman's signature weapon *Can be summoned out of thin air *Traditionally explode in a cross pattern, though they have had a spherical explosion radius *Can be pumped up to do more damage Attack Potency *Capable of busting bricks on a regular basis *Powerful enough to level giant mechs and robots *Blew up a mountain *Can blow up a planet *Blew up a black hole *Could harm The Angel of Light and Shadow **Angel of Light and Shadow planned to destroy and recreate the universe, meaning they would have universal durability Bomb Types *Fire Bomb **Creates a row of fire when it explodes **Slightly stronger than Bomberman's standard set *Navarm Bomb **An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb, using napalm instead of fire *Pierce Bomb **Changes all of Bomberman's standard bombs to Pierce Bombs **Same as normal, except it can pierce walls normal bombs stop at *Thunder Bomb **Releases bursts of electricity as it explodes, shocking anything nearby *Water Bomb **Releases torrents of water as it explodes **Can be used to put out fires **Not as useful as Bomberman's regular set for combat *Remote Bomb **Bombs that come with remotes **Can be detonated manually, whenever Bomberman desires *Ice Bomb **Releases a blast of cold **Capable of freezing enemies solid *Wind Bomb **Releases gusts of wind, pushing enemies back **Doesn't actually harm enemies, it simply send them away from the epicenter *Mine Bomb **Places down a landmine **Becomes invisible after being placed, even to Bomberman **Detonates after being stepped on *Light Bomb **Releases a burst of light against enemies **Freezes time at the core of the blast, allowing Bomberman to get extra damage in * Bait Bomb **Lures enemies towards it ***Such as animals or non-sapient robots **Is weaker than the regular bomb **Better usable in places with a lot of enemies * Salt Bomb ** Explodes into a cloud of salt ** Useful for fighting slug enemies or people with open cuts * Bead Bomb ** Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating ** Explosions are weaker & smaller, but has high range * Rubber Bomb ** When kicked or thrown, will bounce in a straight line ** Can bounce back when it hits a wall until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility * Skull Bomb **Either slow enemies down or freeze them entirely * Tracing Bomb **Begins to pursue an enemy, who comes within 3 tile spaces of a bomb * Homing Bomb **When kicked or thrown, it will move towards the enemy **When thrown, it will explode when it lands on the ground **Has a circular explosion which affects both enemies who are on the ground or in the air *Gravity Bomb **Creates a man-made black hole **Absorbs everything in it's radius, killing almost anything instantly *Dangerous Bomb **Possibly the most powerful bomb in Bomberman's arsenal **Created when two bombs are kicked into each other, or by using the Super Power Glove **Capable of leveling an entire battlefield in an instant, destroying practically everything in it's wake Power-Ups *Bomb Up **Increases the maximum amount of bombs Bomberman can have at once *Full Fire **Upgrades all of Bomberman's bombs to their maximum blast radius *Speed Up **Increases Bomberman's maximum speed *Bomb Kick **Allows Bomberman to kick bombs at enemies **Can kick enemy's bombs back at them *Power Glove **Allows him to pick up and throw bombs with ease *Super Power Glove **Same as the Power Glove, except all bombs picked up become Dangerous Bombs *Boxing Glove **Makes Bomberman strong enough to punch bombs across the battlefield *Clock **Allows Bomberman to temporarily freeze time *Line Bomb **When Bomberman places a bomb, it turns into a row of four *Bomb Pass **Allows Bomberman to pass through bombs **However, it doesn't make him immune to explosions *Soft Block Pass **Allows Bomberman to pass through walls *Bomb Change **When activated, Bomberman becomes identical to one of the bombs though he won't actually explode **Can trick foes running away in fear of an explosion *Vest **Turns Bomberman completely invincible for a limited duration **Can no-sell any of his explosions with this, including the Gravity Bomb *Rocket **Allows Bomberman to fly into the air with a jetpack on his back, allowing him to avoid any attacks on the ground *Shield **Protects Bomberman from any explosion he is facing **Only protects him from the front *Merger **Allows Bomberman to fuse with an another member of his species via direct contact, becoming a larger version of himself **Is armed with eight powerful bombs *Cosplay **Allows Bomberman to flawlessly disguise himsef as anyone **All of his abilities are disabled when disguised Louies *Also known as Rooeys *Kangaroo-like creatures that can help Bomberman *Depending on their color, have different abilities **Green can run incredibly fast **Yellow can move soft blocks by kicking them **Blue can kick bombs over blocks **Pink can jump over blocks, as well as dance **Brown can summon rows of bombs *Can take a deadly blow for Bomberman Bomura *A giant, robotic dinosaur which Bomberman can call upon if he's lucky enough *Can fire laser beams from it's mouth, creating explosions along the ground *Can also fly by using a small propeller on its head *However, it's slow and can be destroyed with around ten bombs Vehicles *Bomber Copter **Lets Bomberman hover around over dangerous terrain **Maintains his ability to throw bombs *Bomber Marine **Allows Bomberman to travel swiftly underwater *Bomber Jet **Gives Bomberman high-speed flight capabilities *Bomber Slider **Allows Bomberman to traverse slippery terrain with ease *Go-Kart **Has some kart-driving skills similar to Mario's *Rocket Ship **Seems to own a rocket ship as seen in some games Guardian Armor *A set of armor that gives Bomberman special abilities **With the Head, immediately gives him the ability to detonate explosives **With the Body, recovers from stun far faster **With the Arms, immediately gives him the ability to throw/pump bombs **With the Legs, immediately gives him the ability to kick bombs Feats *Saved the Bomber Nebula, and the entire universe, on multiple occasions *Escaped the 100-Level factory he was created in (Pre-Retcon) *Alongside Regulus, defeated Sirius *Defeated Evil Bomber multiple times *Stalemated the Angel of Light and Shadow, the creator of his universe **Angel of Light and Shadow was so impressed by Bomberman's abilities, they viewed it as a defeat *Defeated Terrorin, who is a master controlling the space-time continuum **He has already fused timelines together throughout various games to call it his own world **He created multiple worlds with descriptions such as "dimensional" and "hyperspace" *Defeated Wario and his minions, when they tried to take over Planet Bomber *In DreamMix TV World Fighters, competed against the likes of Solid Snake and Optimus Prime *Alongside Mario and T.T., stopped an alien Cthulhu from turning the world into a fast-food restaurant **If anyone ask, that was a thing Weaknesses *Not immune to his own explosives **Getting one-shot by them is game mechanics, but he can be hurt by them *Can be pretty naive for being young *Sometimes inexprienced *Is not designed for close combat Gallery SSBBRZS Bomberman.png Bomberman.png Bomberman-0.png Bomberman - Bomberman riding on Louie, also known as Rooney.png|Bomberman riding on Louie, also known as Rooney Bomberman - Bomberman as he appears on the front box cover for the NES.png|Bomberman as he appears on the front box cover for the NES Bomberman - Bomberman as he appears on the Panic Bomber Flyer for Neo-Geo.png|Bomberman as he appears on the Panic Bomber Flyer for Neo-Geo Bomberman - Bomberman's 3D Model.png|Bomberman's 3D Model Bomberman Xbox360.PNG|Bomberman from the Xbox360. Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Kids Category:Konami Characters Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Size Changers Category:Space explorers Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator